Sentimientos Encontrados
by MS-TaKa
Summary: A veces, lo más importante para uno está, literalmente, a su lado… y aunque en muchas ocasiones lo negamos… tarde o temprano el destino los une y, aunque no lo parezca, ayuda a que nos volvamos más fuertes… por aquella persona que amamos más que a nadie.


Buenos días, tardes o noches tengan, estimados lectores... **MS-TaKa** ha vuelto al ataque con otra historia... he de admitir que por alguna extraña razón los últimos escritos que he realizado han sido del género romance... algo que me asusta y me pone sumamente curioso, pero bueno... ya he escrito uno entre _Raven _y _Rena_, así que esta vez el turno les toca a _Elsword _y _Aisha_. Va dedicado a un par de compañeros... _Ferni (FerniAngel) y xJeff. _Espero que les guste tanto a ellos como a ustedes, mis estimados lectores.

**Disclaimer: **Elsword le pertenece a GameForge, yo solo escribo las historias para entretener

**Clases:**

_Elsword_ - Lord Knight  
_Aisha_ - Elemental Master  
_Rena_ - Grand Archer  
_Raven_ - Blade Master  
_Eve_ - Code Empress  
_Chung_ - Iron Paladin

* * *

_**(P.O.V. Elsword)**_

**A veces, no logro entenderme ni a mí mismo… **

_En Peita, después de que nos encargáramos de vencer al Amorfista que habitaba en la Cripta, parecía que todo estaba en orden, pero de manera abrupta todos escuchamos un sonoro grito por parte de Aisha quien saltó hacia donde yo estaba, instintivamente mis brazos le rodearon su cuerpo e impuse mayor fuerza en mis piernas para evitar que tanto ella como yo cayésemos al suelo y, aunque Chung y Raven se ubicaron en posición defensiva y analizaban el entorno, ninguno de ellos notaron nada extraño; dirigí mi mirada hacia el rostro de la chica que estaba en mis brazos y tan solo pude notar como sus ojos "temblaban" mientras no despegaba su mirada de la túnica que dejó el Amorfista, de alguna forma esa única pieza de ropa completamente pasada de moda atrajo las miradas de todos, vimos cómo se movió y de ella salió un pequeño ratón que se había colado en la lucha y huyó hasta un agujero en la pared… tras ese "problema", Aisha notó como se había aferrado a mí y como yo la rodeaba con mis brazos, noté como sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y me apartó asustada para luego lanzarme sin razón aparente un "Proyectil Mágico"… normalmente me quejaría, pero en esa ocasión no sentí la necesidad de eso… mi mente pensó el como ella parecía estar asustada en algunos momentos mientras cruzábamos el lugar… ¿desde cuándo me importa su estado anímico? _

… **A pesar de que siempre afirmo que todas mis acciones son premeditadas, a veces me siento un extraño en mi propio cuerpo…**

_Habíamos llegado a un callejón enorme ubicado en el Tercer Distrito de Bélder, no teníamos ningún lugar a donde ir debido a que la única salida (y entrada) era fuertemente protegida por un grupo de 4 Vargos Asesinos y su líder, el gran y poderoso Unujondo, un demonio que bien pudo haberse dopado para tener semejante masa muscular en los brazos; la batalla nos había separado levemente los unos de los otros, quedando Aisha y Rena contra la enorme bestia y el resto de nosotros luchando contra los asesinos, en un choque de fuerzas Rena salió despedida por los aires al haber bajado la guardia luego de lanzar una "Flecha de Hielo" al Unujondo y que éste no quedase congelado por su efecto y le recetase un potente golpe de derecha que, al impactar el suelo, sacó de balance a Aisha y cayó al suelo… el enorme demonio vio en eso su oportunidad y preparó su poderoso "Martillo Doble", parecía que la chica no le iba a dar tiempo de tele transportarse y que recibiría el impacto seguro, pero por cosas del destino pude notar sus intenciones al haber esquivado una estocada de mi rival… por alguna razón mi mente puso como prioridad su seguridad y, aunque le daba la oportunidad al demonio asesino de lastimarme con su arma, di media vuelta y corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia ella… efectivamente sufrí una herida en toda mi espalda, pero Eve llegó a mi auxilio y, con la ayuda de Oberon (su guardián personal) evitaron que recibiera más daño de parte suya… La batalla se prolongó por unos 5 minutos más, pero salimos victoriosos, aun así me pregunto... ¿Por qué mi mente puso como mayor prioridad la integridad física de Aisha en vez de la mía propia, aun cuando anteriormente habían pasado eventos muy parecidos y jamás había reaccionado así?_

…**pensé que mi cuerpo estaba listo para recibir cualquier tipo de "golpe" y no sentir ni el más mínimo dolor, pero estaba equivocado…**

_Los eventos que ocurrieron en Tercer Distrito se hacían más y más comunes desde que nos despedimos de Bélder e incursionamos a Hamel; el maestro de las sombras, las serpientes marinas, el Taranbashu de la luz… todos ellos habían sido enemigos formidables que nos obligaban a cubrirnos las espaldas el uno del otro, ya sea ella a mí y viceversa… muchas veces a tal grado de que me sentí un lazo más estrecho con ella que cuando iniciamos en este viaje, un lazo de amor… Rena ya me lo había dicho en una de las constantes pláticas que tuve con ella, aunque nunca lo admitiría a los cuatro vientos… íbamos a adentrarnos al Centro del Canal Antiguo, pero notaba que Aisha no nos acompañaba cuando visitábamos el mercado; en uno de esos "eventos aburridos" en el susodicho lugar noté aquel cabello bien peinado de color morado hablando animadamente con un chico, dueño de un puesto… ninguno de ellos pudo verme, aunque me pareció extraño que durante un movimiento fortuito de la cabeza de Aisha, ella abandonó el puesto ligeramente nerviosa…tras ver eso, pude sentir como si algo me hubiese atravesado el pecho, me llevé mi mano derecha al corazón sin despegar mi mirada de donde anteriormente ella estaba de pie… dolía._

…**un guerrero debe tener el alma y el cuerpo conectados, en sincronía por el bienestar de una misión, pero no podía concentrarme…**

_Estábamos en Centro de Canal Antiguo y, aunque me duela admitirlo, estaba haciendo el ridículo… recibía muchos golpes de parte de los demonios y respondía muy poco, mis movimientos eran torpes, mis ataques… un completo fiasco y solo era un estorbo para todos en general; aunque trataba de encubrirlo, era notoria mi falta de decisión… llegamos a una zona despejada rápidamente y pensé que ya no mostraría mi patético desempeño hasta que Cloe, la elfo oscura que conocimos en el Puente de la Esperanza de Bélder, se hizo presente y avanzó unos cuantos metros adelante para retarnos a todos; no fue necesario ver a mis camaradas ya que, lógicamente, todos aceptaron su desafío; tras un par de minutos, decidí unirme a ellos para, al menos, servir como escudo humano (ya que no me sentía al 100%) pero sentí que una fuerza me detuvo mi mano derecha…_

…**a veces a la mente le gusta hacer jugarretas, pensar que la persona por la cual actúas raro te causa daño cada vez que la ves…**

"_Elsword, debemos hablar…" – Me dijo Aisha firmemente mientras tomaba con la misma fuerza mi mano derecha, suspiré mientras evitaba verla a los ojos, el hacer eso solo me haría recordar aquel evento en el mercado_

"…_has estado actuando de manera extraña durante todo este tiempo, tú no eres alguien que ama ser golpeado por los monstruos sin darles su justo castigo, además, te he visto completamente distraído…" – Aisha caminó hasta ponerse en frente mía sin soltar mi mano, yo solamente giré mi rostro para evitar su mirada –"… ¡Y eso es algo que me preocupa en sobremanera Els!"_

"_No es algo que te incumba…" – Le respondí fríamente mientras en mi interior intentaba soportar el dolor que mi corazón sentía, Aisha no pareció estar conforme con mis palabras y exclamó mientras tomaba mis dos manos con las suyas._

"_¡Claro que me incumbe! Elsword, tal vez tu no lo notes pero… desde hace tiempo, me preocupo mucho por ti" – Me respondió, aunque la última oración la dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, el constante uso del cañón por parte de Chung ayudó a que casi no pudiese escuchar sus palabras_

"_¿Cómo?" – Le pregunté obviamente ya que no le había entendido a lo último mientras volteaba a verla lentamente, a lo cual las mejillas de Aisha se tornaban de colores rojos_

"_Q-Q-Quiero decir… decir que…" – Era obvia su inseguridad, tenía miedo a lo que iba a decir, por alguna extraña sentí un impulso, uno de mis tantos impulsos que no pasan a través del cerebro y dije lo que quise sin meditarlo_

"_Respóndeme algo… ¿Qué es lo que soy para ti?" – Aisha se quedó anonadada por la pregunta y el tono con el cual le respondí, mi rostro estaba serio… más sin embargo pude notar en sus ojos que mis mejillas, además de estar cubiertas de cortes, se habían puesto coloradas… ella no se esperaba una pregunta como la mía, por lo cual hizo unos ademanes sorpresivos antes de responder tímidamente_

"_Yo… yo… tú… para mi… eres…" – Parecía que toda la elocuencia con la cual normalmente hablaba se había ido de vacaciones, eso me hizo suspirar pesadamente, comencé a apartarme de su vista, dispuesto a que Cloe me diese aunque sea un golpe para ver si así me despabilaba, pero la voz de Aisha no me dejó siquiera dar un paso_

"_¡Eres la persona más importante para mí!" – Prácticamente lo había gritado y estoy seguro que lo oyó incluso el mismo Guilo en Elder, me volteé a verla y noté su cabeza completamente baja, sus hombros temblando, mirando al suelo, en él se reflejaban los restos de aquel líquido cristalino proveniente de sus ojos… el verla así me hizo tener un sentimiento de felicidad y amargura… felicidad por escucharla decir que era lo más importante para ella y amargura por verla en ese estado, me acerqué y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas… no importaba el dolor de mis heridas ante el rudo contacto, solo me importaba tenerla a ella… a aquella chica que me hizo sufrir en Rubén, que me "hipnotizó" en Peita y Bélder y que me "atrapó" finalmente en Hamel… hice que ella levantase su rostro y le limpié las pocas lágrimas restantes…_

"_Tú también… eres todo para mí" – Le dije desde lo más profundo del alma, Aisha levantó completamente su mirada hacia mí, me notó sonriente… cosa que hizo que ella sonriera ligeramente de lado._

"_Idiota… eres un completo… idiota" – Me dijo mientras volvía nuevamente a sollozar suavemente, a diferencia de lo "normal", eso no fue un insulto, era su manera de decir "Yo también"; de pronto escuchamos aplausos detrás nuestro… eran nuestros compañeros quienes habían acabado con Cloe y, aunque seguro tenían planeado darnos un sermón por no ayudar… no nos harán nada por este nuevo acontecimiento; durante sus aplausos, ambos nos besamos y decidimos seguir avanzando hasta finalizar el problema de aquel lugar_

**A veces, lo más importante para uno está, literalmente, a su lado… y aunque en muchas ocasiones lo negamos… tarde o temprano el destino los une y, aunque no lo parezca, ayuda a que nos volvamos más fuertes… por aquella persona que amamos más que a nadie.**

* * *

Y bueno, damas y caballeros... eso ha sido toda mi historia... agradezco enormemente el que lo hayan leído, si tienen alguna pregunta, comentario, sugerencia ya sea buena, mala, tomatazo, agradecimiento, etc... por favor, las recibo via **Review, **sin más que agregar, solo diré que la historia... aunque pequeña, sufrí en escribirla xDDD... **MS-TaKa, **desde Nicaragua, se despide... Hasta otra


End file.
